Cázame Si Puedes
by rukia kuchiki15
Summary: Rukia esta harta de ser la única fracasada en su familia de trinunfadores. Ha soportado trabajos sin futuro y la ruptura de su compromiso matrimonial.Son su sagacidas sus increíbles ojos cafes y su calculado encanto, ichigo kurosaki es el mejor representante deportivo del país. Es rico, decidido y espectacularmente rico, de modo que ¿para que necesita un casamentera?
1. Chapter 1

Cázame si puedes

Los personajes son de tite kubo yo solo los preste pra esta linda hitoria y tambien la hitoria es de un escritoria que me facina...

* * *

Prologo

Rukia esta harta de ser la única fracasada en su familia de trinunfadores. Ha soportado trabajos sin futuro y la ruptura de su compromiso matrimonial. ¡hasta su pelo es un desastre! Pero todo eso va a cambiar ahora que se ha hecho cargo de la agencia de contactos de su difunta abuela. para promocionar la agencia en grande, lo único que tiene que hacer es conseguir como cliente al soltero mas codisiado de karakura…

Son su sagacidas sus increíbles ojos cafes y su calculado encanto, ichigo kurosaki es el mejor representante deportivo del país. Es rico, decidido y espectacularmente rico, de modo que ¿para que necesita un casamentera? Pero ichigo andaba buscando el símbolo definitivo de su éxito: la esposa perfecta. yoruichi, delgada, rica y despistada, es la dueña de la agencia matrimonial mas importante de la ciudad. Una advenediza rukia no va imperdirle conseguir lo que desea: que sea su agencia la que le consigua pareja a ichigo…

* * *

Mi primera historia bueno espero que la leean pliss


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen son de tite kubo y la historia menos es que me gusto la historia...

Episodio 1

De no haber encontrado con el cuerpo de un hombre debajo de dancin, Rukia no habría llegado tarde a su cita con la fresa. Pero dos pies descalzos y sucios asomaban de bajo del viejo yamija crown de nana. Un prudente vistazo reveló que pertenecía a un sin techo conocido únicamente por el monte del ratón, famoso en el barrio Seúl por su falta de higiene y su afición al vino de garrafa. Cerca del pecho del hombre, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus húmedos ronquidos había una botella de tapón de rosca. Tan importante era para ella su cita con la fresa, que considero por un instante la posibilidad de sacar el coche haciendo una maniobra alrededor del cuerpo. Pero su plaza de aparcamiento tenía el espacio justo.

Había previsto un tiempo más que suficiente para vestirse hacer el trayecto hasta el centro para su cita a las once de la mañana. Por desgracia, no hacía más que toparse con obstáculos, empezando con el señor Ikkaku que la abordo en la puerta del edificio y se negó a dejarla marchar hasta espetarle todo lo que tenía que decir. No obstante, el incidente con el vagabundo a un no constituía en una emergencia. Solo tenía que sacara el ratón debajo de dancin.

Le dio un suave puntapié en el tobillo y al hacerlo noto que la mezcla de jarabe de chocolate hershey´s y cola de senda que había aplicado a una rozadura en el tacón de su sandalia de tiras favoritas no ocultaba el daño por completo.

-¿Ratón?

Le dio un golpe más fuerte.

-Ratón, despierta. Tiene que salir de ahí.

Nada. De ser por sus ruidosos ronquidos, habría podido tratarse de un cadáver.

Lo sacudió con mayor vigor.

-no es por nada, ¿sabes?, pero este es el día mas importante de mi vida profesional. No me vendría mal un poco de cooperación.

Ratón no estaba por laborar.

Necesitaba un punto de apoyo. Apretando los dientes, se recogió cuidadosamente la falda del traje de seda cruda amarilla pálido que habría comprado el día anterior en unas rebajas con un setenta por ciento de descuento y se puso de cuclillas junto al parachoques.

-si no sales ahora mismo, avisare a la policía.

Ratón resopló.

Rukia hinco los tacones en el suelo y tiro de los mugrientos tobillos. Sitio en la nuca los latigazos del sol de la mañana. Ratón se dio la vuelta hasta que su hombro choco con el bastidor. Rukia volvió a tirar de él. Debajo de la chaqueta, la blusa de mangas que había elegido para complementar los pendientes de lágrima de perla de Nana empezó a pegársele a la piel. Procuró no pensar en lo que le estaría ocurriendo a su pelo. No era el mejor día para quedarse sin gel fijador, y rogo para que el aerosol de máxima fijación Aqua Net que había encontrado debajo del lavabo fuese capaz de mantener a raya la rebelión de su cabello negro, una maldición permanente en su vida, sobre todo durante los húmedos de verano en karakura.

Si no conseguía sacer a ratón en cinco minutos, acabaría metida en un serio problema. Se dirigió a la puerta del conductor. Sus tacones crujieron cuando volvió a inclinarse y miro la cara con la mandíbula suelta del vagabundo.

-Ratón ¡Levántate! ¡No puedes quedarte ahí!

Un ojo sucio se entreabrió solo para volverse a cerrarse.

-¡Escúchame! Si sales de ahí, te daré cinco dólares.

Ratón movió la boca y dejo escapar un rugido gutural junto con un hilo de saliva:

-Jamen…paz.

El olor hizo que Rukia le lagrimeara los ojos. -¿Por qué tuviste que elegir justamente hoy para perder el conocimiento debajo de mi coche?—pensó-. ¿No podría haber elegido el coche de Yamamoto? – el señor Yamamoto estaba jubilado, vivía enfrente y dedicaba su tiempo a pergeñar nuevas maneras de hacerle la vida imposible.

Quedaba poco tiempo y empezó a dejarse llevar por el pánico.

-Quieres acostarte conmigo? Si sales, podríamos discutirlo.

Más babas y ronquidos hediondos. Era un caso perdido. Rukia se incorporó de un salto y corrió hacia su casa.

Diez minutos más tarde consiguió que saliera con el reclamo de una lata de cerveza abierta. Rukia había tenido días mejores.

Cuando consiguió sacar a dancin del callejón, solo tenía veintiún minutos para sortear el trafico hasta el centro y encontrar aparcamiento. Tenias las pierna sucias, la falda arrugada y se había roto una uña al abrir la lata de cerveza. El medio kilo de más desde la muerte de Nana había acumulado en su cuerpo de huesos pequeños ya que no le parecía un verdadero problema.

Las 10:39.

No podía arriesgarse a quedarse parada en la autopista Sian, así que cogió un atajo por la división. En el retrovisor vio como otro mechón de pelo de la opresión del fijador y la frente se le empapaba de sudor. Cogió un desvío por Shain para evitar otro tramo en obras. Mientras maniobraba en medio del tráfico, se restregó la suciedad de las piernas con el papel de cocina que había traído de casa. ¿Por qué Nana no pudo elegir un bonito y pequeño Honda Civic en lugar de aquel repugnante armatoste verde devorador de combustible? Con sus metro setenta de estatura, Rukia tenía que sentarse sobre un cojín para poder ver por encima del volante. Nana nunca se había tomado la molestia de colocar un cojín, pero también es verdad que apenas y conducía. Después de doce años de uso, el cuentakilómetros de danci no llegaba a los 63.000.

Un taxi le cerró el paso. Toco el claxon con rabia, y un hilo de sudor se deslizó entre sus pechos. Echo un vistazo a su reloj las 10:50. Intento recordar si se puso desodorante después de la ducha. Por supuesto que sí. Siempre lo hacía. Levanto el brazo para asegurarse, pero ni bien aspiro se metió en un bache y su boca chocó contra la solapa de su chaqueta, dejando una mancha de labial.

Porfirio una exclamación de disgusto y extendió el brazo hasta el otro extremo del largo asiento frontal, solo para dejar caer el bolso en el gran cañón de los bajos. El semáforo de Shain y Karakura se puso en rojo. Rukia sitio que el cabello se le estaba pegando a la nuca y cada vez había más mechones sueltos. Intento practicar su respiración de yoga, pero solo había asistido a una clase y no sirvió de nada. ¿Por qué ratón tuvo que elegir justamente ese día, en que el fututo financiero de Rukia estaba en juego, para dormir la mona bajo su coche?

Entro lentamente al centro. Las 10:59. Otro tramo de obras. Paso justo al Aquin Center. No tuvo tiempo práctica habitual de patrullar las calles hasta encontrar una plaza de parquímetro lo suficiente grande para dancin. En lugar de eso se metió en el primer parking (ex orbitantemente caro) que encontró, arrojo las llaves del coche al encargado y salió a la calle a la carretera.

Las 11:05. No hacía falta entrar en pánico. Sencillamente explicaría lo del ratón. Sin duda, la fresa lo entendería.

O no.

Una ráfaga de aire acondicionado la golpeo al entrar en el vestíbulo de un importante edificio de oficinas. Las 11:08. El ascensor estaba felizmente vacio, y oprimió el botón de la decimocuarta planta.

-No dejes que te intimide –le había dicho Matsumoto por teléfono-. La fresa se alimenta del miedo.

Para ella era fácil decirlo. Matsumoto tenía una vida envidiable, con un atractivo jugador de futbol americano por marido, una magnifica carrera y dos hijos adorables.

Las puertas cerraron. Rukia se vio así misma en la pared espejada e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su traje de seda cruda se había convertido en una masa de informe de arrugas de color amarillo pálido, la falda estaba sucia por un lado y la marca de barra de labial llamaba la atención como un cartel luminoso. Y lo peor de todo se estaba liberando, mechón por mechón, del fijador: los mechones que se soltaban caían sin vida a los lados de su cara como los muelles de un colchón arrojados por la ventana de un tugurio y abandonados a la voracidad de oxido de un callejón.

Por lo general, cuando le disgusta su aspecto –que incluso su propia madre describía como (mono)-, se decía así misma que debía sentirse agraciada por unos rasgos nada desdéñales: unos bonitos ojos color morado, pestañas gruesas y un cutis suave. Pero ninguna dosis de pensamiento positivo podía evitar que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo la horrorizara. Se puso a ocultar un par de mechones detrás de su oreja y a alisar la falda, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de consiguiera reparar al menos una parte del estropicio.

Las 11:09.

Delante de ella había una pared de cristal en la que, con letras doradas, rezaba: CHAMPION. GESTIÓN DEPORTIVA. Recorrió de prisa el pasillo alfombrado y abrió la puerta con asa de metal. En la zona de recepción había un sofá de piel y sillones a juego, fotos de ocasiones deportivas enmarcadas y un televisor de pantalla grande en el que se veía un partido de béisbol sin sonido. La recepcionista tenía el cabello corto gris acerado y unos labios muy finos. Reparo en ele aspecto descuidado de Rukia atreves de sus gafas de lectura metálicas de color azul.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki. Tengo una cita con la fre…Con el señor Kurosaki.

-Me temo que llega tarde señorita Kuchiki.

-Solo diez minutos.

-Diez minutos era todo el tiempo que el señor Kurosaki podía dedicarle.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Había aceptado verla solo por Matsumoto insistió, y no quería quedar mal ante el esposa de su mejor cliente. Echo un vistazo desesperado al reloj de la pared.

-En realidad me he retrasado nueve minutos. Me queda un minuto.

-Lo siento. –la recepcionista le dio la espalda y empezó a teclear en el ordenador.

-Un minuto-suplico Rukia-es todo lo que pido.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer nada.

Rukia necesitaba ese encuentro, y lo necesitaba ya. Giró sobre sus tacones y corrió hacia la puerta al otro extremo de la sala de recepción.

-¡Señorita Kuchiki!

Entro como una exhalación en un pasillo abierto con sendos despacho a los lados, uno de ellos ocupados por dos jóvenes con traje y corbata. Ignorándolos, se dirigió una imponente puerta de caoba situada en el centro de la pared trasera y giro el plomo.

El despacho de la fresa era de color dinero: paredes lacadas de jade, alfombra gruesa de color musgo, y muebles tapizados en distintos tonos verde resaltados con cojines rojo sangre. Detrás del sofá colgaba una colección de fotos periodísticas, junto con una señal en metal blanco oxidado y el nombre BEAU VISTA impreso en letras mayúsculas negras algo descolorido. Adecuado, considerando los ventanales que dominaban el lago Karakura.

La propia fresa estaba sentada detrás de un elegante escritorio en forma de U, su sillón de respaldo alto orientado hasta la vista del lago. Al alcance de la mano tenía un ordenador de sobremesa de última generación, un pequeño portátil, un BlackBerry y un sofisticado teléfono negro con suficientes botones como para hacer aterrizar un jumbo. Junto al teléfono descansaban unos cascos de ejecutivo. La fresa hablaba directamente del auricular.

-El suelo de tercer año parce prometedor, pero no si rescinden antes del contrato –dijo en una voz resonante y clara con el acento del Medio Oeste-. Sé que es riesgoso, pero si firmas por un año podemos jugar en el mercado libre. -Rukia solo alcanzaba a ver una muñeca fuerte y bronceada, un reloj solido y unos dedos largos sujetando el auricular-. En cualquier caso, eres tu quien tiene que tomar la decisión, Shinji. Lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarte.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y la recepcionista entro precipitadamente.

-Lo siento, Ichigo. Se me ha colado.

La fresa se volvió lentamente en su sillón, y Rukia sintió como si le hubiera asentado un golpe en el estómago.

Tenía un mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, y todo en el área la proclamación del hombre con arrestos que se ha hecho a si mimo…, el tipo que se había suspendido en seducción las primeras dos veces pero finalmente había conseguido aprobar el tercer examen. El color de su pelo, anaranjado. Su nariz recta trasmitía confianza en si mismo, y cejas oscuras, audacia. Una de ellas estaba hendida cerca del extremo por una fina cicatriz pálida. Las líneas bien perfiladas de sus labios sugería escasa tolerancia con la gente estúpida, una pasión por el trabajo duro rayana en la obsesión y, posiblemente –aunque esto último podía ser producto de su imaginación-, la determinación de poseer un pequeño chalet cerca de Seúl antes de cumplir los cincuenta. De no ser por una vaga irregularidad en sus facciones, habría sido insoportablemente atractivo. En cambio, un tipo extremadamente guapo. ¿Para qué necesitaba una casamentera un hombre así?

Sin dejar de hablar por teléfono, le dirigió una mirada. Su mirada era exactamente del mismo color café.

-Para eso me pagas, Shinji. –Contempló el aspecto desaliñado de Rukia y lanzó una mirada dura a la recepcionista-. Hablare esta tarde con Kanonji. Cuida ese ligamento. Y dile a Unohana que le voy enviar otra caja de grande Krungand.

-Tu cita de las once –explico la recepcionista tan pronto hubo colgado-. Le dije que había llegado demasiado tarde para verte.

Aparto un ejemplar de Pro Football Wekly. Sus manos eran anchas y tenia las uñas limpias y cuidadosamente cortadas. Aun así, no era difícil imaginarlas pringadas de aceite de motor. Ella observo la corbata azul marino que probablemente costaba más de lo que su atuendo y el corete perfecto de su camisa blanca, que solo podía haber sido hecha a la medida para acomodarla la amplitud de sus hombros antes de estrecharse hacia la cintura.

-Al parecer, es dura de oído. –al girarse en su sillón, dejó entrever unos pectorales impresionantes. Incomoda, Rukia pensó en una clase de ciencias del bachillerato sobre fresa que recordaba vagamente.

Devoraba entera a su presa, empezando por la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que llame a seguridad?-preguntó la recepcionista.

A él le bastó volver sus ojos de predador hacia ella para desarmarla y dejarla a punto para asentarle uno de esos golpes mortales. A pesar del esfuerzo que había hecho por pulir todas las asperezas, no podía ocultar la camorrista de bar que llevaba dentro.

-Creo que me las podré arreglar solo.

Rukia experimento un arrebato sexual…, tan inoportuno, tan fuera de lugar, que tropezó con una de las sillas. Nunca se había sentido cómoda en presencia de hombres excesivamente seguros de sí mismos, y la imperiosa necesidad de impresionar a aquel espécimen en particular hizo que maldijera en silencio su torpeza, además de su aspecto ajado y su cabello.

Matsumoto le había aconsejado que fuera agresiva. –se había paso a golpes hasta la cumbre, cliente tras cliente. Ichigo kurosaki no conoce otra cosa la fuerza bruta-. Pero Rukia no era una persona naturalmente agresiva. Todos se aprovechaban de ella, desde empleados bancarios hasta los taxistas. Apenas una semana antes había perdido un pulso con un chico de nueve años de edad al que había pillado tarando huevos a dancin. Especialmente su propia familia, se aprovechaba de ella.

Y estaba harta. Harta de que la tratasen con condescendencia, harta que todo el mundo la utilizara, harta de sentirse fracasada. Si se echaba atrás ahora, ¿Dónde acabaría? Miro sus ojos color café y supo que había llegado la hora de recurrir a la reserva genética de los Kuchiki y mostrarse implacable.

-Me encontré un cadáver bajo el coche. –era casi verdad. Ratón había sido un peso muerto.

Afortunadamente, la fresa no parecía impresionada; probablemente había dejado tantos cadáveres en su carrera hacia la cima que el concepto mismo de la muerte le aburría. Soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Toda esa burocracia… hizo que me retrasara. Si no, habría llegado puntual. Más que puntual. Soy extraordinariamente responsable. Y profesional. –Se quedo sin aire-. ¿Le importa que me siente?

-Sí.

-Gracias. –Rukia se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano.

-Es dura de oído, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?

El la escruto unos instantes antes de dirigirse a su recepcionista:

-No me pases llamadas durante cinco minutos, Hinamori, a menos que se trate de Phoebe Calew. –La mujer salió, y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación-. Supongo que ustedes es la amiga Matsumoto. –Inclusive sus dientes resultaban intimidantes: fuertes, cuadrados y muy blancos.

-Compañeras de colegio.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio.

¿A quien quería tomarle el pelo? Lo suyo era grosero. Se lo imagino en la universidad, sacado por la ventana del dormitorio algún pobre empollón o riéndose en la cara de alguna novia sollozante y presumiblemente embarazada. Adopto una postura más recta a fin de trasmitir confianza en si misma.

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki, de Perfecta Para Ti

-La casamentera. –sus dedos dejaron de tamborilear sobre la mesa.

-Prefiero considerarme una facilitadora de bodas.

-vaya. –Volvió a taladrarla con aquello ojos cafés-. Matsumoto me dijo que su empresa se llamaba algo así como Myra la Casamentera.

Demasiado tarde. Cayó en cuente que había pasado ese punto especifico durante las conversaciones con Matsumoto.

-Bodas Myra fue fundado en los setenta, por mi abuela. Murió hace tres meses. Desde entonces, he estado modernizando la empresa, y también le he dado un nombre que refleja nuestra filosofía de servicio personalizado para el directivo exigente. –Lo siento, Nana, pero tenía que hacerlo-.

-¿Cómo es de grande su empresa exactamente?

Un teléfono, un ordenador, el viejo y polvoriento archivador de Nana.

-Es de tamaño manejable. Creo que la clave de la flexibilidad es trabajar con el personal justo. –Y agrego-: Aunque herede la empresa de mi abuela, estoy personalmente calificada para dirigirla.

Su preparación consistía en una licenciatura en artes escénicas por la sociedad de almas que nunca había utilizado oficialmente, un efímero periodo en un -punto com- que había quebrado, una asociación en una tienda de regalos fracasada y, más recientemente, un puesto en una agencia de colaboración que había tenido que cerrar.

El se retrepó en un sillón.

-Iré al grano. He firmado un contrato con Portia Powers.

Rukia estaba preparada para ello. Portia Powers, de parejas Powers dirigida la agencia matrimonial mas exclusiva de todo Karakura, Power había levantado su negocio gracias a los altos ejecutivos demasiado atareados para encontrar a la mujer-trofeo que deseaban y con dinero suficiente para pagar sus exorbitantes honorarios. Tenían buenas conexiones, era agresiva y con una reputación de despiadada, aunque pero esta opinión provenía de su competencia y, por tanto, podía ser producto de la envidia. Puesto que Rukia no la conocía en persona, prefirió no hacer un juicio de valor.

-Estoy al corriente, pero eso no le impide beneficiarse de perfecta para ti.

Él dirigió la vista hacia los botones parpadeantes de su teléfono, la frente surcada por una línea vertical de impaciencia.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porqué trabajare para usted con más ahínco del que se pueda imaginar. Y por qué le presentare un grupo de mujeres con cerebro y credenciales, mujeres que no le aburrirán cuando haya desaparecido la novela.

Él arqueo una ceja.

-Cree que me conoce bien ¿eh?

-Señor Ichigo–ése no puede ser su nombre verdadero-, está acostumbrado a rodearse de mujeres hermosas, y estoy segura que ha tenido más oportunidades de casarse con ellas que se puedan contar con los dedos de las manos. Pero no lo ha hecho. Eso significa que busca a una mujer más polifacética que una simple esposa despampanante.

-Y no creo que pueda encontrar en Portia Powers.

No le gustaba hablar mal de la competencia, a pesar de que sabía que Powers le presentaría a modelos y famosas.

-Solo sé que Perfecta para Ti le puede ofrecer, y creo que quedara impresionado.

-Apenas tengo tiempo para Pareja Powers, mucho menos para añadir otra persona a la ecuación. –se levanto del sillón. Era alto, asi que tardo un poco en incorporarse.

Ella ya había reparado en la amplitud de sus hombros. Ahora contemplo el resto. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, sin un apicé de grasa. Si te iban los hombros con abundante testosterona y te gusta llevar una vida sexual peligrosa, él era el candidato perfecto a ocupar el primer lugar en tu lista de marcación rápida. No es que Rukia estuviese pensando en su vida sexual. Al menos, no lo había hecho hasta que el puso un pie.

Se inclino sobre su escritorio y le tendió la mano

-Buen intento, Rukia. Gracias por su tiempo.

No estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Nunca había estado dispuesto a nada más que cumplir con el guion para contentar a Matsumoto. Rukia pensó en el esfuerzo que le había allí, los veinte pavos que le costaría sacar a dancin del parking, el tiempo que le había dedicado a averiguarlo todo acerca del exitoso pueblerino de treinta y cuatro años de edad que tenía ante sí. Pensó en las esperanzas puestas en su encuentro, en su sueño de hacer Perfecta para Ti una empresa para ti una empresa única y prestigiosa. Varios años frustración alimentada por juicios estúpidos, mala suerte y oportunidades perdidas empezaron a hervir en su interior.

Se pudo de pie de un salto sin responder a la mano tendida, e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Recuerda aun lo que era ser rechazado, señor Kurosaki, o fue hace mucho tiempo? ¿Recuerda cuando tenía tantas ansias por cerrar un trato que estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo? Conducir toda la noche para desayunar con un candidato al Heisman. Pasar horas y horas en el aparcamiento del campo del campo de los Taicho tratando de atraer la atención de algunos de los veteranos. ¿y cuando se levantaba de la cama aunque estuviera con un resfriado galopante para pagar la fianza de los clientes de otro agente?

-Veo que ha hecho sus deberes. –dirigió una mirada impaciente a los parpadeantes botones del teléfono, pero la echó, así que ella siguió hablando.

-Cuando empezó este negocio, jugadores como Gin Ichimaru no tenía tiempo para concederle una entrevista. ¿Recuerda como se sentía? ¿Recuerda cuando los periodistas no lo llamaban para pedirle información confidencial? ¿Cuándo no llamaba por su nombre de pila a todo el que es alguien en la Liga Nacional Futbol?

-Si se lo digo que me acuerdo, ¿se iría? –cogió los auriculares abandonados en el teléfono.

Rukia apretó los puños con la esperanza de sonar mas emocionada que chiflada.

-lo único que quiera es una oportunidad. La misma oportunidad que usted tuvo cuando Gin rompió el contrato con su agente y puso su carrera en manos de un enteradillo en deportes que hablaba muy deprisa y se había abierto camino desde un pueblucho insignificante del sur de Illución facultad de derecho de Harvard.

El volvió a sentirse en un sillón, con una ceja ligeramente enarcada.

-Un muchacho de origen humilde que jugaba al futbol para ganarse la beca universitaria, pero que confiaba en su cerebro para salir adelante. Un chico con grandes sueños y una solida ética de trabajo como única carta de presentación. Un joven que…

-Deténgase antes de que me salten las lágrimas –la interrumpió en tono seco.

-Solo le pido una oportunidad. Déjame organizar un encuentro. Uno solo. Si no le gusta la mujer elegida, no volveré a molestarlo más. Por favor. Hare lo que sea.

Estas últimas palabras atrajeron su atención. Puso a un lado los auriculares, se inclino el sillón hacia atrás, y se froto la comisura de los labios con el pulgar.

-¿Lo que sea?

Rukia sostuvo la mirada escrutadora.

-Lo que me haga falta –dijo.

La mirada siguió un calculado recorrido desde la despedida cabellera negra hasta la boca, y luego descendió por el cuello hasta los pechos.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no echo un polvo.

Notó como se relajaba los músculos del cuello. La fresa estaba jugando con ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no le buscamos una solución permanente? –Cogió su bolso de piel de imitación y sacó su carpeta con el material que había terminado de preparar a las cinco de la mañana-. Aquí encontrara más información sobre Perfecta para Ti He incluido nuestra declaración de principios, un programa y nuestro esquema de precios.

Después de divertirme un poco, volvió a los negocios.

-Me interesan los resultados, no las declaraciones de principios.

-Y eso es lo que obtendrá.

-Veremos.

Ella tomo aire con dificultad.

-¿Quiere decir que…?

El cogió el auricular del teléfono y se lo paso alrededor del cuello, dejando que el cable colgara sobre la camisa como una serpiente.

-Tiene una oportunidad. Mañana por la noche. Presénteme su mejor candidata.

-¿De verdad? –Se le aflojaron las rodillas-. ¡Fantástico! Pero…, necesito aclarar que busca exactamente.

-Demuéstreme lo buena que es. –volvió a coger el auriculares-. A las nueve en el shanli en san Antonio. Preséntenos, pero no nos deje solos. Siéntese a la mesa con nosotros y mantenga viva la conversación. Trabajo muy duro en lo mío. No tengo ganas de hacerlo también en esto.

-¿Quiere que me quede?

-Veinte minutos exactamente. Luego llévesela con usted.

-¿Veinte minutos? ¿No cree que lo pueda encontrar un poco… ofensivo?

-No si es la mujer adecuada. –Le dedicó una sonrisa de chico de pueblo-. ¿y sabe por qué, señorita Kuchiki? Porque la chica adecuada es demasiado dulce para sentirse ofendida. Ahora márchese de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

Lo hizo.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por tener atrasara da esta historia pero estoy regresando y cada jueves subiré un capitulo nuevo se q no soy tan buena pero bueno tratare de que a usted les guste

Saludos a mi novia guapa hermosa azucena te amo :3

CHAPER 2

Cuando entro en el lavabo del CasirisMac, Rukia ya había dejado de temblar. Se puedo unos pantalones, camiseta sin mangas y unas sandalias. La experiencia vivida no había hecho sino reforzar su fobia las serpientes. Pero otras mujeres no se llevarían la misma impresión de Ichigo Kurosaki. Era rico, tenia éxito y estaba en la gloria, lo que lo convertía en el partido de ensueño, siempre y cuando no diera un susto de muerte a las mujeres con las que se citara, lo que constituía una posibilidad nada desdeñable. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la mujer adecuada.

Se recogió el pelo que caía desordenado sobre la cara con un par de pasadores. Prefería llevar el pelo corto para mantenerlo bajo control, pero sus mechones le daban un aspecto de estudiante de primer año de universidad antes que de profesional seria, de modo que había decidido hacer tripas corazón y dejárselo crecer. No era la primera vez que deseaba tener ahorros quinientos dólares para que se lo rizara un profesional, pero ni siquiera podía pagar los gastos de casa.

Guardó los pendientes de Nana en una cajita y tomó un trago de agua tibia de uno de los botellines que había desenterrado del asiento de Danci. Solía tener el coche bien abastecido: snacks y botellas de agua; compresas y artículos de tocador; sus nuevos folletos y tarjetas de visita; unas mancuernas por si le entraba ganas de hacer ejercicio, lo que rara vez ocurría, y, desde hacía poco, una caja de preservativos en caso de que alguno de sus clientes sintiera de pronto una necesidad imperiosa, si bien Keigo Asano y Mizugiro Kojima no eran, precisamente, hombres impulsivos. Keigo era el director de una escuela de enseñanza primaria, cariñosos con los niños pero inseguro con las mujeres, y Mizujiro el hipocondríaco eras incapaz de echar un polvo sin hacer que su pareja se sometiese a todas las pruebas pertinentes en la Clínica Mayo.

De una cosa estaba segura: nunca se vería en la tesitura de tener que darle condones de emergencia a Ichigo Kurosaki. Un hombre como él iba siempre preparado.

Frunció la nariz. Había llegado la hora de sobreponerse a sus antipatías. Deba igual que fuera prepotente y autoritario, además de demasiado rico y exitoso para su propio bien. Era la clave de su futuro económico. Si quería que Perfecta Para Ti saliese adelante como un servicio matrimonial especializado de alta categoría, tenía que conseguirle una esposa. Si se la conseguía, la noticia se propagar y Perfecta Para Ti se convertiría en la empresa matrimonial de moda de Karakura. Algo de lo que distaba mucho de ser en la actualidad, porque heredar el negocio de su abuela había supuesto heredar los clientes que le quedaban. Aunque Rukia hacía lo posible por honrar la memoria de Nana, había llegado la hora de dar el salto.

Se echó un chorro de jabón líquido en las manos y consideró su lugar en el mundo empresarial. Había agencias matrimoniales para todos los gustos, y el auge de los servicios de contactos por Internet había obligado a muchas empresas tradicionales como la suya a cerrar mientras otras se mataban por encontrar su lugar. Ofrecía encuentros grupales, veladas nocturnas y excursiones de aventura. Algunas organizaban cenas para solteros, mientras que otras se especializaban en licenciados de universidades prestigiosas o en miembros de determinadas confesiones religiosas. Unas pocas, como Parejas Power, se mantenían a flote como –Servicios Para Ricos- y sólo aceptaban clientes varones a los que cobraban pasmosas sumas por presentarles mujeres hermosas.

Rukia estaba dispuesta a hacer Perfecta Para Ti una empresa distinta de todas las demás. Quería que su nombre fuera el primero en venir a la mente de los solteros, tanto hombres como mujeres, de clase alta de Karakura. Dispuestos a dar el paso del compromiso y conscientes de que la mejor manera de hacerlo es a través de un servicio personalizado tradicional. Ya tenía algunos clientes de los cuales Keigo y Mizujiro eran los más recientes-, pero no los suficientes para que la empresa fuera rentable. Y hasta que no se hiciera un nombre, no podría levar las tarifas. Encontrar pareja a Ichigo Kurosaki le permitiría conseguir esos clientes selectos y aumentar sus tarifas. Pero seguía sin entender por qué él no había sido capaz de encontrar esposa.

Tendría que dejar sus especulaciones para más tarde, porque era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Se había propuesto pasar la tarde visitando los cafés del centro, terreno fértil para buscar tanto futuros clientes como posibles parejas para los que ya tenía, pero eso fue antes de saber que no disponía de mucho tiempo para encontrar una candidata que dejase sin habla a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sintió el calor desprendía el asfalto mientras atravesaba el parking en dirección a su coche. Había un olor a frituras y gases de tubo de escape en el aire. Junio estaba empezando y Karakura ya había declarado el primer día de Protección de la capa de Ozono del verano. Tiró el traje amarillo completamente ajado en un cubo de basura para no tener que volver a verlo.

Su móvil sonó mientras se montaba en el sofocante coche. Abrió la puerta para poder respirar.

-Rukia-

-Rukia, tengo una gran noticia.

Suspiró y apoyó la frente sobre el volante caliente. Justo cuando creía que lo peor ya había pasado.

-Hola, mamá.

-Tu padre ha hablado con Uryu hace una hora. Tu hermano es oficialmente vicepresidente. Lo anunciaron esta mañana.

-¡Es fantástico!

Y aunque Rukia no cabía en sí de alegría y entusiasmo, la percepción extrasensorial de su madre no se hizo esperar:

-Por supuesto que es fantástico –dijo bruscamente-. De verdad, Rukia, no sé por qué tienes que ser tan envidiosa. Uryo ha trabajado duro para llegar a donde está. Nadie le dio nada.

Excepto unos padres amantísimos, una educación universitaria de primer orden y un generoso regalo de graduación en metálico para ayudarle a empezar.

Las mismas cosas que había recibido Rukia.

-Sólo tiene treinta y cinco años –prosiguió Hisana Kuchiki- y ya es vicepresidente de una de las empresas de contabilidad más importantes del sur de Karakura.

-Es un crack. –Rukia levantó la frente del abrasador volante antes de que la marcase con el estigma de Caín.

-Orihime va ofrecer una fiesta en la piscina, el próximo fin de semana, para celebrar el ascenso de Uryo. Han invitado a Johnny Depp.

Por alguna razón, Rukia no podía imaginarse a Johnny Depp una de las fiestas en la picina de su cuñada, pero no era tan estúpida como para expresar su escepticismo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble!

-Orihime no se decide entre una fiesta del Sur y algo más propio del Oeste.

-Es una gran anfitriona; estoy segura de que, haga lo que haga, será un éxito.

Las habilidades psíquicas de Hisana Kuchiki estaban a la altura de su propia línea 800.

-Rukia, tienes que esforzarte más por superar tu hostilidad hacia Orihime. No hay nada más importante que la familia. Uryo la adora. Y es una madre maravillosa.

La frente estaba empezando a llenársele de gotitas de sudor.

-¿Cómo le va a Jamison con el entrenamiento para dejar los pañales?

Nada de Jimmy, ni Jamie, ni Jim, ni ninguna de las variaciones comunes. Sencillamente Jamison.

-Es tan listo… Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Tengo que admitir que era algo escéptica acerca de todas esas cintas de aprendizaje, pero no hay más que ver, sólo tiene tres años de edad y fíjate qué vocabulario maneja.

-¿Sigue diciendo –gilipollas-?

-Eso no tiene ninguna gracia.

En los viejo tiempos, cuando su madre tenía sentido de humor, habría sido gracioso, pero, a los sesenta y dos años de edad, Hisana Kuchiki no conseguía habituarse a su nueva vida de jubilada. Si bien los padres de Rukia se habían compadro una espectacular casa en la playa, Hisana echaba de menos Karakura. De naturaleza inquieta, dirigía toda la energía, que en el pasado había volcado en una carrera bancaria de éxito, hacia sus tres hijos adultos. Especialmente hacia Rukia, su único fracaso.

-¿Cómo está papá? –preguntó Rukia, con la esperanza de posponer lo inevitable.

-¿Cómo crees que está? Juega dieciocho hoyos por la mañana y se pasa la tarde viendo el canal de golf. Lleva meses sin abrir una revista médica. Lo normal sería que, después de cuarenta años como cirujano, sintiese alguna curiosidad, pero la única ocasiones en que muestra algún interés por la medicina es cuando habla con tu hermano.

Segundo capítulo de la sorprendente saga de Los Asombrosos Mellizos Kuchiki, dedicado a la extraordinaria vida del doctor Ichimaru Kuchiki, el reconocido cardiocirujano de St. Louis. Rukia cogió su botellín de agua y lamentó no haber tenido la previsión de llenarla con vodka con sabor a melocotón.

-Estoy metida en un atasco, mamá. Voy a tener que cortar muy pronto.

-Tu padre está tan orgulloso de Ichimaru… Le acaban de publicar otro artículo en el Diario de Cirugía Torácica y Cardiovascular. Ayer, cuando nos reunimos con los Shiba para la Noche Caribeña en el club, tuve que darle una patada bajo la mesa para que dejara de hablar de él. Los hijos de los Shiba son una verdadera decepción.

Como Rukia.

Su madre descendió en picado sobre su presa.

-¿Has recibido las formularios para la solicitud?

Puesto que Kukaku había enviado la documentación por Ginjo y sin lugar a dudas, había hecho el seguimiento de la entrega por Internet, la pregunta era retórica.

-Mamá…

-No puedes seguir dando palos de ciego… en el trabajo, en tus relaciones. Ni siquiera te voy a mencionar ese horrible negocio con Nova. Tendríamos que haber dejado de financiarte los estudios cuando insististe en licenciarte en teatro. Una mina de oro de oportunidades laborales, ¿verdad? Tienes treinta y un años. Y eres una Kuchiki. Hace mucho que deberías haber sentado la cabeza y dedicado tus esfuerzos a algo productivo.

Rukia se había prometido a sí misma no morder el anzuelo, por mucho que la provocara, pero entre Ratón, Ichigo Kurosaki, la mención de Nova y el temor a que su madre tuviera razón, estalló:

-En la familia Kuchiki, dedicar todos los esfuerzos a algo productivo sólo quiere decir dos cosas, ¿verdad? Medicina o finanzas.

-No empieces. Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. Esa horrible agencia matrimonial no ha dado beneficios en años. Mamá la abrió exclusivamente para meter las narices en la vida de los demás. El tiempo no pasa de balde, Rukia, y no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras sigues desperdiciando tu vida en lugar de volver a la universidad y prepararte para el fututo.

-No quiero…

-Siempre has sido buena para los números. Serías una magnífica contable. Y te he dicho que estamos dispuestos a pagarte los estudios…

-¡No quiero ser cantable! Y no necesito vuestra ayuda económica.

-Y vivir en casa de Nana no es una ayuda, ¿verdad?

Fue como una puñalada trapera. Se le encendieron las mejillas. Su madre había heredado la casa de Nana en Karakura. Ahora la ocupaba ella, su pretexto de evitar que la saquearan, pero en realidad porque Hisana no quería que si hija viviera en algún –barrio peligroso-. Rukia respondió ofendida:

-¡Muy bien! ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Eso eso lo que quieres?

Oh dios, sonó como si volviera a tener quince años. ¿Por qué dejaba que Hisana le hiciera eso? Antes de que se pudiera atrincherar, Hisana prosiguío, hablándole en el mismo tono paciente y maternal que utilizó cuando Rukia tenía ocho años de edad y amenazó con marcharse de casa si sus hermanos no dejaban de llamarla –Patita—.

-Lo que quiero que hagas es que vuelvas a la universidad y saques tu título de contables. Sabes que Uryo te ayudará a obtener un trabajo.

-¡No pienso ser contable!

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas ser, Rukia? Dímelo. ¿Crees que disfruto volviendo una y otra vez sobre lo mismo? Si al menos me lo explicaras…

-Quiero dirigir mi propio negocio –respondió Rukia sin poder evitar un tono quejumbroso.

-Ya lo intentaste, ¿recuerdas? La tienda de regalos. Luego esa horrible – -. Uryo y yo te advertimos. Y después esa horrible agencia de empleo. Nada te dura.

-¡Eso no es justo! La agencia de empleo quebró.

-También lo hicieron la tienda de regalos y la – -. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que hay algo más que coincidencias en el hecho de que todos los negocios en los que te involucras acaben yéndose a pique? Eso es porque vives en las nubes, no en la realidad. Como esa fantasía tu ya de convertirte en actriz.

Rukia se hundió en su asiento. Su carrera como actriz no había sido tan mala: había desempeñado sólidos papeles secundarios en un par de producciones de la universidad y dirigió algunas obras de teatro. Pero durante el tercer año universitario llegó a la conclusión de que el teatro no la apasionaba, sólo era una vía de escape hacia un mundo en el que no tuviera que ser la hermanita incompetente de Uryo y Ichimaru.

-Y fíjate en lo que ocurrió con Nova –continuo Hisana-. De todos los… Bueno, dejémoslo. El hecho es que te has tragado ese disparate New Age según el cual todo lo que tiene que hacer es desear algo con todas tus fuerzas para conseguirlo. Pero la vida no funciona así. Hace falta algo más que deseos. Las personas de éxito son pragmáticas, hacen planes con los pies en el suelo.

—¡No quiero ser contable!

Al estadillo siguió un largo silencio de reproche. Rukia sabía con exactitud qué estaba pensando su madre. Que Rukia estaba siendo Rukia otra vez: irritable, exagerada y carente de sentido práctico; el único fracaso de la familia. Pero nadie la podía alterar tanto como su madre.

Excepto su padre.

Y sus hermanos.

-Deja de arruinar tu vida y dedícate a algo práctico-, le había escrito Ichimaru, el gran médico, en su último mensaje de correo electrónico, con copias para el resto de la familia más dos tías y tres primos.

-Ya tienes treinta y uno-, había anotado Uryo, el gran contable, en tarjeta, en ocasión de su reciente aniversario. –A los treinta y uno yo ganaba doscientos mil al año-.

Sólo Nana le había ofrecido su apoyo. –Te encontrarás a ti misma cuando llegue el momento, cariño-.

Rukia echaba de menos a Nana. Ella también había sido un fracaso.

-La carrera de contabilidad tiene mucha demanda –dijo su madre-. Cada vez más.

-También mi negocio –replicó Rukia en un demencial acto de autodestrucción-. He conseguido un cliente muy importante.

-¿Quién?

-Sabes que no puedo decirte su nombre.

-¿Tiene menos de setenta?

Rukia se dijo a sí misma que no mordería el anzuelo, pero no en vano se había ganado la reputación de fracasada en la familia.

-Tiene treinta y cuatro y es un millonario importante.

-Si es así, ¿por qué habría de contratarte a ti?

Rukia apretó los dientes.

-Porque soy la mejor. Por eso.

-Ya veremos. –El tono de su madre se suavizó, como si hubiese decidido darle una tregua-. Sé que te puedo llegar a exasperar, cariño, pero lo hago porque te quiero y deseo que desarrolles tu potencial.

Rukia suspiró.

-Lo sé, mamá. Yo también te quiero.

Finalmente, la conversación llegó a su fin. Rukia guardó el móvil, cerró la puerta e introdujo la llave en el contacto. Acaso la palabras de su madre le escocieran tanto porque había en ellas mucho fondo de verdad.

Mientras sacaba el coche del parking, miró el espejo retrovisor y pronunció la palabra favorita de Jamison. Dos veces.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

PERDON POR SER COMO SOY PERO X CASI LA UNIVERSIDAD NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR MUCHOO Y ESTA HISTORIA LE FALTA DEMACIADOO SIP BUENO SEGUIRE Y PROMETOO HACER TODO LO POSIBLE POR SUBIR MAS CONTINUAMENTE LOS CAPITULOS Y QUE LO LE HAN

AGRADESCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEEN Y QUE LES GUSTA Y PROMETO SUBIR MAS RAPIDO Y ESCRIBIR RAPIDO

TE AMOO A TI MI NIÑA LINDA MI BEBA HERMOSA AZUCENA X TI HAGO LO Q HAGO

Chaper 4

Pasada la una de la mañana, Abarai Renji se acercó finalmente a Ichigo. A pesar de la escasa iluminación del club, el chico aún llevaba las gafas, pero se había quitado la chaqueta deportiva y su camisera blanca sin mangas destacaba el Santo Grial de los hombros de futbolista: grandes, fuertes y sin estropear por la cirugía artroscópica. Renji apoyó una cadera en el taburete vació que había junto a Ichigo. Mientras extendía una pierna para no perder el equilibrio, dejó entrever una bota de cuero color habano de la que Ichigo había oído decir a una de las chicas que era de Dolce-Gabanna.

-De acuerdo, Kurosaki, tu turno para hacerme la pelota.

Ichigo apoyó un codo en la barra.

-Mis condolencias por tu pérdida. Kurodo era un buen agente.

-Te odiaba a muerte.

-Yo también, pero eso no quita que fuese un buen agente, y no quedamos muchos. –Escudriño de cerca al quarterback-. Joder, Abarai, ¿has estado tatuándote?

-Tatuajes. ¿Te gustan?

-Si fueses un poco más guapa, intentaría ligar contigo.

Abarai sonrío para sí.

-Tendrías que ponerte en la cola.

Ambos sabían queno estaban hablando acerca de ligues.

-Mes gustas, Kurosaki –admitió Abarai-, así que no voy a andarme con rodeos. No estás en liza. Sería estúpido por mi parte firmar un contrato con el agente número uno en la lista negra de Soin Fong.

..La única razón por la que estoy en esa lista es porque Soin es tacaña –No era del todo cierto, pero no quería entra en los complicados detalles de su relación con la propietaria de los Karakurence Fine-. A Soin no le gustaba que yo no corra a coger los huesos que lanza, como todos los demás. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Chad si tiene alguna queja?

-Ya, pero resulta que Chad está casado con la hermana de Soin y yo no, así que la situación no es exactamente la misma. El hecho es que ya he cabreado a la señora Fong sin proponérmelo, y no pienso empeorar las cosas contratándote.

Una vez más se interponía su relación escasamente funcional con Soin Fong. Por mucho que intentara arreglar la cosas ella, los errores que había cometido al principio lo perseguían una y otra vez para pasarle factura. No dejó que se notara la tensión; sencillamente, se encogió de hombros.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Sois un atajo de sanguijuelas –dijo Ichigo con tono amargo-. Os lleváis el dos, el tres por ciento de los beneficios brutos, ¿por hacer qué? Por hacer un par de trámites. ¡Menuda hazaña! ¿Cuántos entrenamientos dobles has tenido que soportar?

-No tantos como tú, sin duda. Estaba demasiado ocupado obteniendo sobresalientes en derecho contractual.

Abarai sonrió.

Ichigo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sólo para dejar las cosas claras… cuando se trata de esos importantes contratos de promoción que consigo a mis clientes, me llevo mucho más que un tres por ciento de los beneficios brutos.

Abarai no parpadeó.

-Don Kan´onji me aseguro un contrato con Nike. ¿Puedes conseguir lo mismo?

-Nunca garantizo lo que no tengo asegurado. –Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza-. No me tiro faroles con mis clientes, al menos no sobre temas importantes. Tampoco les robo, ni les miento, ni les falto a sus espaldas. No hay ningún agente en este negocio que trabaje más duro que yo. Ni uno solo. Y eso es todo lo que tengo que ofrecer. –Se puso en pie, sacó su cartera y plantó un billete de cien dólares sobre la barra-. Cuando quieras hablar del asunto, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Al llegar a casa esa misma noche, ichigo cogió la invitación manchada de uno de los cajones de su cómoda. La conservaba como recordatorio del desgarrador dolor que sintió la primera vez que la había abierto a los veintitrés años.

Está cordialmente invitado a asistir a la boda de

Neliel Tu

Y

Ichigo Kurosaki

Día de San Valentín

18:00 horas

En la Catedral de Karakura

El organizador de la boda le había enviado la invitación sin darse cuenta que él era el novio, un error sumamente elocuente que le permitió descubrir que su boda con Neliel no era sino un engranaje más en la bien aceitada maquinaria de producción familiar. Siempre había pensado que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad: Neliel enamorada de un muchacho que se pagaba la carrera de Derecho limpiando fosas sépticas.

-No sé por qué te lo tomas así—Había dicho Neliel cuando le pidió explicaciones-. Las fechas sencillamente coincidieron. Debería alegrarte de que mantengamos las tradiciones. Casarse el día de San Valentín trae buena suerte en mi familia-.

-Este no es un día de San Valentín cualquiera –había respondido él-. Bodas de oro, bodas de plata… ¿Con quién te hubieses casado si yo no hubiese aparecido a tiempo?-.

-Pero lo has hecho, así que no sé dónde está el problema-.

Él le había suplicado que cambiase la fecha, pero ella se negó. –Si me amas, lo harás a mi manera-, le dijo.

Él la amaba. Pero después de una semana de noches de vela llegó a la conclusión de que ella sólo lo quería por interés.

La boda finalmente se celebró con uno de los amigos de infancia de Neliel en calidad de novio de tercera generación del día de San Valentín. Ichigo tardó varios meses en recuperarse del todo. Dos años más tarde, la pareja se divorció, poniendo punto final a la tradición familiar, pero Ichigo no sintió consuelo.

Neliel no era la primera persona a la que él entregaba su corazón, de niño se lo había entregado a todo el mundo, desde el borracho de su padre hasta la retahíla de novias fugaces que el viejo llevaba a casa. Cada vez que una nueva mujer entraba en la destartalada caravana, Ichigo suspiraba porque fuera la que llenara el hueco dejado por su difunta madre.

Cuando la cosa no funcionaba –y nunca funcionaba-, entregaba su cariño a los perros callejeros que acababan aplastados en la vecina carretera, a la viejecita de la caravana contigua que le gritaba si su pelota caía cerca de su jardín de ruedas de tractor, a profesoras de la escuela que tenía sus propios hijos y no querían uno más. Pero tuvo que pasar por su experiencia con Nell para aprender la lección que no permitía olvidar: su supervivencia emocional dependía de que no se enamorara.

Esperaba que eso cambiara algún día. Amaría a sus hijos, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca permitiría que crecieran como lo había hecho él. En cuanto a su esposa… eso tomaría su tiempo. Pero una vez estuviese convencido de su amor, lo intentaría. Por ahora tenía previsto la búsqueda de una esposa como trataba cualquier otro aspecto de su negocio, razón por la que había contratado a la mejor agencia matrimonial de la ciudad. Y por la que debía deshacerse de Rukia Kuchiki…

Menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde, Ichigo entró en el Sienna´s, su restaurante favotiro, para cumplir con lo acordado. Rukia llevaba un cartelito de fracasada pegado en la frente, y aquello suponía una gran pérdida de tiempo que no le sobraba. Mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa habitual, en el rincón del fondo del bien iluminado bar, saludó en italiano a Kar, el propietario. Ichigo había aprendido el idioma en la universidad, y no de su padre, que sólo hablaba en borracho. El viejo había muerto de una mezcla de enfisema y cirrosis cuando Ichigo tenía veinte años. Aún no había derramado una sola lágrima por él.

Hizo unas llamadas rápidas. La alarma de su reloj sonó justo cuando colgó. Las nueve de la tarde. Levantó la vita y, en efecto, Rukia Kuchiki avanzaba hacia él. Pero fue la despampanante rubia que caminaba a su lado la que llamó su atención. Santo Dios… ¿de dónde había salido? El pelo liso y largo. Tenía rasgos perfectamente equilibrados y una figura delgada, de piernas largas. De modo que la Enana no había sido sólo un farol.

Su casamentera era media cabeza más pequeña que la mujer que había traído. Su maraña de pelo negro. La chaqueta corta blanca que llevaba con el vestido de tirantes color lima era, sin duda, una gran mejora sobre el conjunto del día anterior; aún así, seguía pareciendo una enana chiflada. Se puso de pie para recibirlas.

-Tía Harribel, te presento a Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, Tía Harribel Phelps.

TíaHarribe lo escrutó con un par de inteligentes ojos marrones que se inclinaban de forma atractiva en las esquinas.

-Es un placer –dijo con tono de voz profunda y bajo-. Rukia me ha contado todo sobre ti.

-Me alegra saberlo. Eso quiere decir que podemos hablar de ti, que, por lo que veo, será mucho más interesante. –Fue un comentario muy convencional, e incluso le pareció oír un resoplido, pero cuando desvió la mirada hacia Rukia, en su expresión sólo vio ansias por agradar.

-Permíteme que lo ponga en duda. –Tía Harribel se deslizó con gracia en la silla que él sostenía para ella. La mujer destilaba clase. Rukia tiró de la silla situada en el extremo opuesto, pero se atascó en una de las patas de la mesa. Ocultando si irritación, Ichigo se estiró para liberarla. Rukia era un desastre andante, y ahora se arrepentía de haberle exigido que se sentara con ellos, pero en su momento le había parecido una buena idea. Cuando decidió contratar una agencia matrimonial, también se prometió a sí mismo hacer que el proceso fuese eficiente. Ya había tenido dos encuentros organizados por Parejas Power. Incluso antes de que llegaran las bebidas, supo que ninguna de las mujeres era la adecuada para él, y había perdido un par de horas librándose de ellas. Sin embargo, estaba prometía.

Ram vino desde el bar para tomar nota del pedido. Tía Harribel pidió un club soda, Rukia algo aterrador llamado fantasma verde. Ella lo miraba con la expresión jovial e impaciente del dueño que aguarda a que su perro de raza luzca sus habilidades. Si esperaba a que ella condujese la conversación, podía esperar sentado.

-¿Eres de Karakura, Tía Harribel? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Crecí en Rockford, pero vivo en la ciudad desde hace años.

Lanzó una mirada a la señorita casamentera. Ella, que no era tonta, captó la indirecta.

-Le interesará saber que Tía Harribel es psicóloga. Es una de las principales autoridades del país en instructoras sexuales.

Eso atrajo su atención. Evitó hacer los muchos comentarios de vestuario de tíos que le vinieron a la mente.

-Un campo se estudio poco común.

-El entretenimiento sexual no gozo de buena reputación –respondió la hermosa psicóloga-. Si se utiliza de forma adecuada, puede ser magnífica herramienta terapéutica. Me he propuesto darle la relevancia que merece.

La psicóloga empezó a hacerle un resumen de su trabajo. Tenía un gran sentido del humor, era lista y sexy. ¡Vaya si era sexy! Había subestimado completamente las habilidades de casamentera de Rukia Kuchiki. Sin embargo, justo cuando empezaba con la conversación, Rukia echó un vistazo a su reloj y se puso de pie.

-Se acabó el tiempo –anunció en un tono de voz jovial que le dio dentera.

La atractiva psicóloga se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Ichigo.

-El placer ha sido mío. –Puesto que era él quien había puesto el límite de tiempo, no le quedó más remedio que ocultar su irritación. Nunca hubiera esperado que una enana como Rukia les presentase a una mujer despampanante como aquélla, y menos en la primera cita. Tía Harribel abrazó rápidamente a Rukia, volvió a dirigir una sonrisa a Ichigo y se marchó. Rukia se acomodó en su asiento, bebió un sorbo de su fantasma verde y metió la mano en su bolso, esta vez color turquesa con palmeras cubierto de lentejuelas.

Segundo después, tenía delante de sus ojos un contrato. El mismo que ella había dejado sobre su escritorio el día anterior.

-Garantizo un mínimo de dos presentaciones al mes. –Un mechón de pelo negro cayó sobre su frente-. Cobro de… diez mil dólares por seis meses. –A él tampoco le pasaron inadvertidos ni el tartamudeo ni el súbito sonrojo de aquellas mejillas de ardilla. Enana vas por todas-. Normalmente, la tarifa incluye dólares la vista al estilista, a su camisa negra Versace y a sus pantalones gris pálido-. Eh… eh… pero creo que nos la podemos ahorrar.

Y tanto que sí. Ichigo tenía un gusto lamentable para la ropa, pero la imagen lo era todo en su profesión, y el hecho de que no le importaba un rábano lo que se ponía no quería decir que sus clientes fuesen de la misma opinión. Un asesor de imagen gay y refinado compraba todo lo que se ponía Ichigo. Además, le había prohibido combinar ninguna prenda sin consultar las tablas que colgaban se su armario.

-Diez mil dólares es mucho dinero para alguien que está empezando –dijo.

-Al igual que usted, cobro por lo que valgo. –sus ojos se detuvieron en su boca.

Contuvo la sonrisa. Campanilla necesitaba practicar su cara de póquer.

-ya he pagado un montón por mi contrato con Portia Powers.

El pequeño arco de Cupido del centro de su labio superior palideció un poco, pero le quedaban recursos.

-¿Y cuántas mujeres como Tía Harribel le ha presentado?

Le había pillado, y esta vez no ocultó su sonrisa. En lugar de ello, cogió el contrato y empezó a leerlo. Los diez mil dólares eran un farol, una pretensión optima. Aun así, le había presentado a Tía Harribel. Leyó las dos páginas. Podía hacerle bajar el precio, pero ¿hasta dónde quería llegar? El arte del acuerdo requería que ambas partes se sintieran ganadoras. De lo contrario, el resentimiento podía influir negativamente en los resultados. Cogió su Mont Blanc y empezó a hacer modificaciones: tachó una cláusula, corrigió un par y añadió otra se su propia cosecha. Finalmente, le devolvió los papeles.

-Cinco mil por adelantado. El resto sólo si da usted con la mujer ideal.

Los puntos dorados de sus ojos morados brillaron como la purpurina del yo-yo de un niño.

-Eso es inaceptable. Prácticamente me está pidiendo que trabaje gratis para usted.

-Cinco mil dólares no es moco de pavo. Y su curriculum no me impresiona.

-Sin embargo, le he traído a Tía Harribel.

-¿Cómo sé que no es todo lo que tiene? Hay una gran diferencia entre prometer resultados y conseguirlos. –Señaló el contrato-. La pelota está en su tejado.

Cogió las hojas y repasó los cambios con el entrecejo frunció, pero al final firmó, tal como él había previsto. Después de firmar él también, se arrellanó en su asiento y la estudió.

-Deme el número de teléfono de Tía Harribel. Yo mismo concertaré la próxima cita.

Ella apoyó un dedo en el labio inferior, revelando unos dientes blancos y pequeños.

-Tengo que preguntárselo primero. Es un acuerdo al que llego con todas las mujeres que presento.

-Me parece sensato. Pero no me preocupa demasiado.

Mientras ella buscaba su teléfono móvil, él echó un vistazo a su reloj. Estaba cansada. Había pasado el día en Cleveland y aún tenía que pasar unos minutos por Waterwks para ver si había alguna novedad respecto a Abarai Renji. Al día siguiente tenía la agenda completa, desde el desayuno hasta la medianoche. El viernes debía coger un vuelo a Las Noches a primera hora y, la semana siguiente, tenía que viajar a Tampa y a Baltimore. Si tuviera una esposa, tendría la maleta hecha siempre que la necesitara, y encontraría algo más que una cerveza en la nevera al volver a casa tras un vuelo nocturno. También tendría a alguien con quien hablar acerca de la jornada, la oportunidad de bajar la guardia sin preocuparse por el acento nasal del campo que se colaba en su discurso cuando estaba cansado, o de apoyar sin darse cuenta el codo en la mesa mientras comía un bocadillo o cualquiera de las otras estupideces a las que tenía que estar permanentemente atento. Sobre todo, tendría a alguien que se quedaría.

-Tía Harribel, te habla Rukia. Gracias otra vez por aceptar que te presente a Ichigo con tan poca antelación. –Le dirigió una mirada incisiva. Campanilla le estaba mortificando-. Me ha pedido tu número de teléfono. Tengo entendido que tiene planeado invitarte cenar –otra mirada corrosiva—en el Charlie.

Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír, pero se mantuvo inexpresivo para no darle esa satisfacción.

Ella hizo una pausa, escuchó y asintió. Él sacó un móvil y consultó la lista de llamadas que había entrado mientras charlaba con Tía Harribel. En Den todavía no era las nueve. Aún tenía tiempo de llamar a Jamal para interesarse por su ligamento cruzado anterior.

-Sí –dijo ella-. Sí, se lo diré. Gracias. –Cerró su móvil, lo metió en el bolso y volvió a mirarle-. Tía Harribel dice que le gustó usted. Pero sólo como amigo.

Ichigo se quedó sin habla, lo que rara vez le sucedía.

-Temía que eso ocurriera –se apresuró a decir ella-. Con veinte minutos no es que le sobre tiempo para causar la mejor impresión.

Él la miró, incapaz de creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tía Harribel me pidió que le transmitiera sus mejores deseos. Dice que es usted muy bien parecido, y que está convencida de que no le constará encontrar a una mujer más adecuada.

¿Tía Harribel Phelps lo había rechazado?

-Tal vez… -dijo Rukia pensativa—tengamos que bajar un poco el listón en la escala del tótem femenino.

Continuara…

**GRAXIAS X LEER ESTA HISTORIAAAA :3 DE VERDAD GRAXIASSSSSSSS **

**ARIGATOOO **

**SALUDOS A TODOS ...**


End file.
